Relationships are Complicated
by Deidarafan32
Summary: You will travel around the base, figuring out who loves who, why they love each other and how it all turns out. you will become certain characters to live there day and try to sort out your complicated relationship with others. ((if anyone has any suggestions to help me out, that'd be nice!)) -johndave, erikar, solfef, Gamtav included! and other-pairings-like-that-
1. Games

~You are; Dave~

It had never occurred to you how adorable he looked while he was frustrated. Thing is, he's not usually frustrated, so you never really get to see it happen. The only thing cuter than his frustrated face was his flustered face. You would laugh when his face turned red and he looked away from who ever made him so self-cautious. Though right now, he was frustrated at the most stupidest thing in the entire universe. A Naruto Shippuden Clash of the Ninja s video game for the wii. You noticed it was troll-ified and it seemed to be in alternian which made it really hard for you to understand, cause you of course, were used to listening to it in English or Japanese.  
Back to our frustrated boy who is now currently Itachi and is losing to Kabuto; you can t help but chuckle when his face turns a deep red as he held his breath, his buck teeth clenched around his lower lip. You look over at the person playing as Kabuto; he has a smirk of triumph when he uses a fatality on the other.

"Ha. I win again!"

"Whatever! You play this all the time! It s no fair Sollux!"

"Ith too. You thould play it more often if you don t want to lothe." Sollux said, sticking out his forked tongue.

The other turned to you and pouted, his face still a little red. "Daaaavvvve, do something!"

"Like what? Send him to his room for being an asshole to a dork? I don t think that's a good enough reason John." You say tisking softly.

Sollux got up and stretched. "I'm going to find KK; I bet he'll be thrilled to know that I will not be leaving tonight for whatever the hell he wanted earlier." You nod, noticing how Sollux completely avoided the S sound. You look back at John; he looked very upset about his loss and it made you want to laugh again. Well, almost. You held it back and got up, unplugged the wii and sat back down. John looked at you with a look of disgust.

"Why the hell did you do that Dave?! I need to practice!" Okay, his face made you crack a smile. His cheeks were puffed out in a pout and his eyes were reflecting it perfectly. "You are soooo mean to me sometimes!" he whined as he flopped onto his back on the ground.

You decided to lay on the Pouting boy who groaned in protest. "Dave, get oooofffff." You smirk and don t reply, pressing most of your weight onto his hips. His face flushed when you shift some and your ass rubs against his crotch, damn this was awesome. "D-Dave, get off, I-I told you I m n-not a homosexual!" he squirmed some and you tilted your head some.

"You know John?" You say slowly. "I don't give a flying fuck if you like men or women. All I care about at the moment is getting all my pent up feelings for you out in the open so you can see what you have been doing to me for years." He's scared and you know it, you can see him shaking slightly and his eyes were wide with worry. You get the hint. He thinks you re going to rape him.

You sigh softly and caress his cheek lightly. "I am not going to force you to do anything John. I just want you to know how much I want to care for you, how much I truly want to be with you at this point." You lean in and kiss his lips softly. He tenses but is making an effort to relax a little to at least try to work through this with you.  
After a few second he pulls away, his face completely red from embarrassment. D-Dave...I I don t know He pauses for a moment, unsure how to respond to what just happened. You feel like he doesn't believe you, like he doesn't trust you to love him.

You do what is needed at this point. You take off your sunglasses and show him why you have been hiding. He gasps softly and reaches to touch your face below your eye."I-I have never seen such..." he pauses for a moment. "Such beautiful eyes in my entire life." You blink. No one has ever called your eyes beautiful before You kiss John again, this time he retaliates and kisses back, closing his eyes. You do the same and close your eyes; your tongue wanders out of your mouth and starts licking at John's lower lip wanting entrance as soon as possible. He tenses again but breathes slowly and opens his mouth some to let you in. You both groan a little as your tongues sort of slide over each others, loving the soft friction it made between the two muscles.

You feel the heat begin pooling into your lower area, lightly grinding yourself against John. He gasps and pulls away, blushing madly he tries to push you away. "S-Stop Dave, kissing is one thing, b-but sex I-I don t think I can handle that very well..." He stammers, looking at anything but you.

You sigh. "I know, but I don t think it s very fair that you made me all hot and needy. I truly think you should fix it for me John." You hum softly. "Besides, if you don t like it, I ll never do anything like that to you ever again. You smirked and started nipping at John s neck lightly. So? We have a deal? He blushed deeply, wiggling slightly in discomfort. I I don t know d-do you really think think I can handle it? His stuttering is so cute while it s being panted into your ear.

You bite sharply on a soft spot on his neck, pulling away and kissing the reddened flesh. Of course I do. Why else would I be trying to get it? Okay. Not the smartest thing to say, but it was the only thing you could think of at this point! You blushed softly and kissed him again to make up for the bad comment.

"The hell guys. Sollux leaves for three fucking minutes and this happens?" Karkat growls, his hands on his hips as he looms over the two of you. "Seriously, if you re going to pail, get your own fucking room. This is the COMMON AREA you do not pail in the common area! You know what!" He throws his hands in the air. "Fuck it! We would all love a great show, how bout you just pail where ever the fuck you want!" Karkat stomped over to the couch and sat down, crossing his arms and legs. "Get on with it then!" You look back at John's forever red face. Dammit, he looks like he s going to cry.

You shoot a glare at Karkat. "There was no one in here to say anything until you decided to leave your boyfriend in a room to go watch yaoi without him. Go create your own damn show and fuck with Sollux, not us." Where the hell did your cool go? That was just pathetic! You mentally slap yourself and Karkat scowls at you.

"Use correct terms." Okay That was unexpected.

You groan and rephrase it in his language. "GO PAIL SOLLUX!" you stand up, picking up John and going to your room, Karkat's flustered face following you all the way there.  
"D-Dave, wasn't that a little harsh?" John asks his arms around your neck to keep him up. You hum softly. So maybe it was a little too pointed out to the point of never getting that friend back

((heh, sorry its really choppy and bad, OOC everywhere yayyyy...I'm not sure of the plot, but hey, at least i'm trying after a year of saying "i quit" ^^; ))


	2. more than Pale

You hum softly. So maybe it was a little too pointed out to the point of never getting that friend back. "No, I was defending us. I think it was better than him sitting in on us as we make-out." You move his bangs out of his face, sitting on your bed. "And really, I feel that if we stayed he might have hurt you. If you ever got hurt, I'd fucking die I swear." You kiss him softly. "I could never let you get away."

~You are now, John~

You don t know whither to be super happy that Dave was willing to give his life for you, or or if you should be scared that he might leave to protect you and never come back. You kissed back forcefully as you were scared that he just might disappear. You didn't care if he just yelled at your ex crush, you care that Karkat might come back and take him away forever.

Wait. Didn t you say you weren t a homosexual? Well shit, there goes your whole life. You have been hiding behind that because you were scared. Scared that everyone would treat you differently and not see you as that fun loving, goofy, pranky kid. It actually made you cry once. Karkat had told you that he might have feelings for you that are more than pale and you completely let it down. Wait, no. More like dropped it so hard it shattered like glass on pavement. You cried cause of how hurt he looked afterwards and you wanted to apologize but Karkat had locked himself away in the cellar where Gamzee was hidden.

You were on the verge of tears now, the memory of Karkat's face filling your mind as you kissed Dave. He pulled away and rested his forehead on yours. He looks at you sadly, apparently sensing something was wrong with you. "John I m sorry I put you through this. If you really don t want to be with me, it s okay. I can get over it." He tried to smile, but it looked wrong. Like he was forcing it out.

You kiss him. You never want to make the same mistake again. You love both of them, but Karkat gave it up when you simply said no. Dave maybe your only hope for comfort. You just hope he doesn't just want you for sex...

You hug Dave tightly. "No, Dave I love you." You nuzzle into Dave s neck. "I don t want to ever leave you, please..." You're crying now, you don t know why, but you are and it hurts; it makes your heart throb and your body shake.

~You are now, Karkat~

You are still very shocked. That was just something you were not expecting from the normally really calm and collected Strider. You don t think you were ever this black for him; it shocks you to even think you could be in any type of relationship with Dave actually. You tried to shrug it off, though it was getting hard the more you thought about it. You go back to Sollux s block and figure talking to him would probably be the best at this point, damn were you wrong.

You walk into the room to Sollux and Feferi making out on the bed. You really didn t want to deal with this at the moment; you walked back out, tears threatening to well up in your eyes. Deciding you might as well just talk to Eridan, you go there. You kinda like Eridan; after all, he s the only one who actually listens to your rants about everything and anything you have to say that seems so wrong in life. It makes it seem like Eridan loves you more than Kanaya. Though Kanaya loves you in a motherly way.

You actually do like Eridan a lot, but like hell are you going to say that to his face. You sigh and knock on his royal purple door, waiting for the slightly older and very much taller troll to open up. You can hear him jump and curse as something falls off the stand next to his bed.

"One sec, I m comin'." His voice sounded slightly stressed, like he was just woken up from a nap. He stumbled to the door and opened it for you, looking at you through squinted eyes. "Oh, hey Kar, wwhat's up?" he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, stumbling back to his bed while you walked into the room.

"I just found Sollux and Feferi making out on Sollux's bed when I needed to talk to him." You flop onto the bed next to Eridan. You loved the way his hair was ungelled from his sleep after a shower. You let yourself smile softly when he moved so he's on his stomach, face on his arms down in the pillows. You rubbed his back softly, knowing he really does like it, even if he groans for you to stop. "I think I ll give up on getting Sollux."

His head shot up and he stared at you. "Are you serious? After evverythin you'vve tried, you re jus' gonna givve up?" you shrugged and lay next to Eridan.

"I think I need someone new to go after. Someone I know I can get cause he listens and knows that I m nearly desperate." You made this painfully obvious, though he looked more confused than ever before. You sigh irritably and hit him playfully. "Dumbass, it s you."

"Ouch I knoww, I just wwanted to be sure, ya knoww? You can be vvery confusin sometimes Kar." He leans over and kisses your lips softly. "An I needed to be sure before I did anythin like that." Well, at least he was sweet enough to make sure you were telling the truth before he kissed you.

You smile lightly and kiss him yourself, only making this a little more rough and kind of needy. You liked the taste that was Eridan; salt, tea, and a hint of the paste humans used to keep their teeth cleaned. You were going to ask about the paste later though; you keep your lips attached together as you climb on top of Eridan, making yourselves closer than before. You ground your hips together to create much wanted friction, making him gasp and moan lightly into the kiss when you slipped your tongue into his mouth.

You pull away and move your head to his neck, biting lightly on the softer flesh to mark him as your own. You like the fact that he whines like a wriggler in your grasp. You love how he squirms and bucks lightly, wanting more friction from you.

~You are now; Tavros~

You were rolling down the hallway in your wheelchair; cause you seriously didn't want to deal with stairs or something that dealt with any walking; and hear a slightly pained groan come from Ampora's room. You see that the door is slightly open, so you investigate only enough to see Ampora and Vantas making out and grinding against each other and damn, it s turning you on. You didn't think you could be turned on even if you got your actual legs back from some weirdo that suddenly showed up and told you to stay away from Vriska that day. So you sit there and watch for a couple of minutes, enjoying the sounds Karkat made when Eridan switched the positions and started kissing anything he could get to, nipping with sharp teeth at Karkat's neck. You hardly noticed when your hand traveled down to touch yourself, moaning softly when your bulge starts unsheathing itself within your pants. Soon you are watching the two kiss with no clothes on and their bulges wrapping around each other. You jump when a pair of arms wrap around your shoulders. "Hey Tavbro." The voice slurred behind you. "What you all up an watching man?" Gamzee asked, resting his chin on your head. When you don t answer he hums and watches as Eridan slowly entered Karkat s nook, making the cancer groan loudly in pleasure.

Your face was probably black by now with how hot it was. You felt as if you were on fire and it burned worse than anything you've ever dealt with before now, this was your first time watching any sort of porn and your matesprit had caught you. You could feel Gamzee smirk against your head; he seemed very content on what he was watching as well.

"So. You all up and liken this shit man?" Oh shit, was that...You think... "You wanna go back to our place for a motherfucking bit?" You are very shocked but you are pretty sure your Matesprit just asked you to pail.

~You are now; John~

Though you can t be john, cause he is currently asleep on Dave's lap.

~So let s be; Dave. ~

Your legs are fucking numb. Though you don t give a shit cause you have Egbert on your lap, asleep, with no fucking glasses. And dammit, he is really cute without his glasses on. You nearly suffocated him with kisses earlier and you really didn't want to hurt him while he was sleeping. He would have a fit if he knew you were taking advantage over his body while he slept.

You sigh and pick John up, carrying him to the bed that you two will now be sharing. You lay him down and go over to a desk, taking out your small bag with everything and a little more into it. You take out a needle, a vile, a pill bottle, and your contact case. You sigh slightly irritated with everything you have to do before you go to bed and make sure you stay alive while you sleep. It didn't help that you just couldn't tell John that you have to do all this and the only real reason you still keep yourself alive is because you couldn't ever leave him alone to defend himself.

Sighing again you give yourself the necessary shot, took the right amount of pills and took out your contacts. Again, like hell are you going to tell John you wear contacts so you could wear the sunglasses he got you one time. You climb into the bed with john, wrapping your arms around him to bring him closer to you. You loved the heat it produced and sure, it s only eleven at night, but hey, John's tired, you can deal with going to bed earlier than usual. You take this time to think about what the hell just happened. You two just had a very amazing make out session, you sigh at the thought. You smile lightly and kiss John s head softly. He stirs a little but you shoosh him softly and pet his hair. He looked as if he enjoyed the kisses, his eyes were closed tightly and he moaned loudly every time you licked and sucked his tongue. You actually have a boner right now because of how much you thought of this. His small moans fill your mind and bring heat to your groin, but like hell were you going to abuse your new boyfriend right? Well no, not really abuse him, just tie him down and wait for him to wake up. You do just this and maybe a little more, since you strip him naked as gently as possible so you don t wake him. You smirked at your handy work, noting how small John s cock looked while flaccid. You sigh and lay next to the tied down boy, wrapping your arms around his chest to hold him as close as you can.

~you are now; Gamzee~

If you had to choose one thing in the world to live with, it would be Tavros. He was cuddly and sweet, never too harsh and the most lovable troll ever. you loved the way he smiled at you everytime you hugged him and the way he blushed when you said you love him. You were walking down the hall, following some weird tracks that implanted themselves into the carpet, leading to the royal blood hall ways.

You look up from the ground and see Tavros, blushing a light brown and his hand moving around in his lap. You grin and look at the door. "Ampora?" you whisper in question, wrapping your arms around your Tavros. He jumped slightly and his face turned a dark brown, biting his lip softly. "Hey Tavbro~" you say, smiling as you place your chin on his head. "what you all up an watching man?" you smirk, seeing Karkat and eridan on the bed, pailing most likely, since Eridan just slid into Karkat, both groaning loudly at the feeling.

you kiss Tavros' head softly and lean to his ear. "So. You all up and liken this shit man?" you slur into his ear, a low chuckle in your throat as he shuddered. "You wanna go back to our place for a motherfucking bit?" Yes, you just invited your little Tavros to take a big step in life and pail with you.

"A-Are you sure?" he asks, unsure of himself.

"You and me babe, all alone in bed, make outs to the pleasurable miracles that could happen." you started wheeling Tavros away, grinning the entire way back to your block.


	3. Pails

~You are (finally) John~

You wake up to the feeling of ropes. Around your wrists and ankles. It felt weird at first, then you realize, oh shit, you re tied to a fucking bed. Naked. You are not sure whether to freak the fuck out or to stay calm and figure this out on your own. "Be careful John, you might burn yourself on the ropes I didn't do this for you to get hurt. I just don t want to be turned down again." You could hear Dave, but you couldn't see him. Dammit, you wish you could sleep WITH your glasses on sometimes. You squinted and looked around, trying to find Dave.

"Why would I turn you down TWICE in one night?" You huffed. "It s not like I never really wanted it Dave. Come on. Let me go and I ll let you fuck me as much as you want." You pouted in the direction in which you saw a shadow.

"You really think I want to fuck you?" He chuckled slightly. "No, I want you to fuck me. Though I decided that this would grab your attention a lot better." He came towards you in a small outfit. He wore a tight black top with blue lace and red glitter, deep red panties hardly covered the boner he had grown.

You shift uncomfortably at his gaze that raked across your body till it stopped at your semi-boner. You blush as his words finally sink into your thick skull. He just asked you to have sex, only he wanted you to top him. You still have no idea whether to be scared or to be happier than anything, your mind was nearly dead by now, all this was really fast so you said the only things that came to mind. "Can you untie me then?" Well damn, not what you wanted to say but you try your best to glare at him. You say you weren't a homo, now you are, then after this, you just might have to say that you are dating the most coolest kid in the entire world AND you were a homosexual. "I think you owe me now anyway." He smirks and you notice that he s not wearing his glasses, his red eyes staring directly at you.

"Alright, alright." Though instead of untying you, he climbed on top of you and kissed you, running his hands down your body, lightly palming your dick. "On one condition." He bit lightly at your neck, lightly trailing his fingers up the shaft of your cock. You shiver at the touch and groan loudly, bucking into his hand.

"Oh my god, whaaaat" Damn, you sound really needy right now. You growl lightly, sounding somewhat like Karkat when you did it.

"You suck me off. Just once, then I wont ask again." He moved a little closer, sitting up and moving his crotch close to your face. His panties were still on, though they were soaked and smelled slightly of salt and musk. You stare at it, noticing how his dick twitched slightly behind the silky fabric. You smirk slightly and lick the wettened fabric, moving your head forward some you suck softly on the forming bulge making him gasp and keel over some. "oh god, Egbert" He hissed, starting ti pant softly his hands rested on the wall above your head, blushing madly and panting heavily now. You smirk and suck roughly before pulling away.

"Untie me, then I ll continue." Wait, when did you become so bossy? Damn, you are really turning into your dad. Okay, maybe later we'll tell that story, right now, we're bossing Dave around.

He sighs, slightly irritated that you stopped. "Fine." He sounded very unwilling to let you go, but he unties your hands and pauses. "That's all you get till I feel you deemed worthy of getting to fuck properly." He smirked as if he knew what he was talking about, though you were very confused you didn't question it. You grabbed his crotch with your right hand softly, trailing your left hand up his chest, pressing a dull nail against his perked nipple to make him gasp slightly. You rubbed his crotch in light circles, pressing only once and a while to make him sigh angrily. "come on, take it in Egbert." He growled.

You take away the panties, he was big, but not even close to you. Taking in the head of his cock you suck lightly on it. He moaned and twitched inside of your mouth, sliding more of his cock into your mouth. You take in more than half of his rather large cock, deeming the taste not that bad. You moan softly and he pulls out of your mouth, blushing heavily. "I Fuck I can t take it John" He was shaking and his breathing was getting heavy and fast. You flip your positions and kiss him lightly, having slipped from your leg bonds long ago while he was distracted.

"My turn." You say it in more of a question to see if he still wants to do this with you. When he nods, you smirk widely and place three fingers in his open, panting mouth. "I don t like lube, suck." There's that bossy side again and again, your dads side is showing more and more around Dave; you see him shiver and comply with your will, sucking lightly on your fingers.  
When you deem them ready, you pull your fingers out and trail them down Dave's body, lightly teasing the head of his cock and gathering some of the pre-cum that was there, leading your middle finger to his entrance first, slipping it through the ring of muscle. Dave tensed and clenched his teeth, you know he's not a virgin, you know about the whole incest thing he had going with his brother for a long time. Though that was long ago and he probably hasn't kept himself prepped. You shoosh him quietly and tell him to relax as you kiss the insides of his thighs, sucking lightly on the skin. You wiggle your finger inside him and try to stretch him enough so it won't hurt when you put in the second finger. You curl your middle finger to touch a spot that made Dave moan, you know it isn't his prostate cause that is truly hard to find and is so much deeper than what your finger is doing.

~you are now; Karkat~

Well last night was the best night of your life. You got a matesprit, pailed and a dinner in bed, there wasn't much more you wanted but NOT to hear Gamzee and Tavros in the background of your dinner with Eridan. Well, face it, you're very happy your Moirial got a Matesprit, but damn! They were louder than well you don t really know, but John might say they're louder than four semi-trucks and seventeen motorcycles revving all at once whatever that means.

Now you re snuggled on the couch with popcorn, watching the drama called 'Kanaya and the Fashion Disasters'. Really it was about the new dress she made Nepeta and Nepeta had ripped a hole in it while some weirdo tried to touch her on her way here. Personally you think it might have been that Alpha Bro kid upstairs, but you never know. It might have been Equius.

You haven t seen John around and that sort of worries you, though you don t really care now that you found that he has his own Matesprit and they might still be pailing, though you have noticed humans are so much quieter while pailing. You also noticed how terrible Dave looks in a Speedo, though you aren't judging John's taste in guys at the moment.

You sigh and put the popcorn down, nuzzling into Eridan's chest. You like the change this year has brought, though you can t stop thinking about the season; its spring now and you think it might be time to see if Eridan wants to have a grub at some point. Though you never really thought about it yourself, you think you want one to raise it better than normal trolls are. The normal trolls have to get through life on their own with no help until they pupate and find a lusus to take care of them. Though you like the thought of raising your young, like how the human's do it so the grub is never on its own and you can make sure it lives. And you're horny as fuck cause of the season. It was normal for a troll your age to suddenly be horny, it's almost like how the females have their periods and become hot and needy. only it happened for one season. spring.

Okay, so there are two ways to have a grub; One, you can have the egg inside yourself, growing and staying warm till it s time to hatch, or have the mother grub do it; you see the mother grub part seeming to be difficult so you decide that you want to have it yourself, with Kanaya's help you re sure it can t be that bad. well you hoped. She has help with that sort of thing before, and trolls do have both male and female parts...so if they have both, they should be able to do both, right? Yeah, you're sure that's how it works and go with it.

You nod to yourself, making up your mind and decision quickly and look up at Eridan. "Hey Eridan?" You ask, having a light hum in your voice. He looks down at you in question. "I know this is sudden and shit, but do you think we could..." You just suddenly became pathetic, the words not coming from your mouth as you tried to speak the first time, then swallowed and continued; "have a grub together?"


	4. Grubs and Babies

~you are; Karkat~

"A grub?" Eridan questioned, raising an eye brow. "Are you sure about that Kar? It's a big decision to be making right noww."

Karkat groaned and placed his blushing face into Eridan's chest, sighing lightly. "Yes, I want a grub with you, please?"

He looked flustered, like he didn't know how to respond to your question. "Maybe wwe should ask for some advice first?" he tried to reason with you.

You sigh and nuzzle his neck softly. "Alright, I'll ask someone for advice first."

So a few hours later, your talking to Kanaya who said she'd help but she wanted to do some tests first because it could be a risk to the grub if anything was off. Of course, she tells you about the reproductive way of having a grub the way you were going to do this.

You are of course, bored out of your mind anddon't want to deal with this, so you fall asleep with your eyes open, thinking about how it would feel to have a child inside your body.

~You are now; Equius~

You hated to admit it, but you really hate how everyone was suddenly getting matesprit's while you sit here and work on your latest project you and Dirk started long ago and never finished. You sigh a little angry with yourself for not being able to get something everyone else had seemed to have; and you're a highblood! You should be able to get something so simple as a quadrant filled. You really do gat to admit how much you envy everyone else. You don't want to come off as rude, but you're pissed off about this thought.

You start grumbling to yourself a little after noon, when Nepeta decided it was time for you to eat, she came in, putting a plate next to you and looking over your shoulder. She wasn't too interested with the trinket you had made. A small chest with uncompleted textures and people holding hands in a light dance. She hummed lightly and kissed your cheek.

"Time for you to eat Equius!" She smiled brightly, watching as you tensed and stared at your food. "Come on silly, you gotta eat!" She tried again, to no avail. You sat there and just stared at the food placed in front of you.

You place a broken smile on your face and look at her; she smiled right back and held up a fork full of spaghetti, shoving it in your face to see if you'll eat it. You; being the nice troll you are, open up and eat from the steel fork. She giggled and poked your nose. "You're so funny when you eat Equius~!"

~You are now; Eridan~

You sat there, waiting for Kanaya as she lectured you about the dangers of going through with this. You knew what could happen and honestly, you don't care. As long as Karkat was safe, it didn't matter. He could always ask someone if Karkat couldn't have the grub to have it for them. It isn't hard to see that you were annoyed with this beyond hell. She didn't seem to mind as she jotted down a few tips and notes so that you were ready for this.

Karkat stood in the door way, his face twisted in a look of worry, confusion and disgust. Kanaya has mentioned certain things, like how every troll has a sack that held eggs for someone to fill inside of them and where it was inside of Karkat after some testing she had done on him. Karkat; hated this. He didn't think it was necessary to have a full on diagram of his insides on the board. You laughed a little when you learned that he was more a woman than Kanaya herself, seeing as her egg count was so much lower than Karkat's.

~you are now; Dirk~

You hated this mushy shit. They were everywhere, making out in every direction. Even your younger brother was making out with John! You close your eyes, your sunglasses to your right as you were working on them. You know Jake would come in your room any time, so you've been working on your new app in your glasses that let you zoom up on objects.

You swear to whoever the fuck is up there, that everyone; every single one of them, was in heat. They were acting like they needed to fuck all the goddamn time and make out when their bulges weren't in each other! It made you sick. You can't stand the way everyone was acting just because of the season. It was gross and…lewd. You for once agree with your sweaty companion that everything everyone is doing at this very moment, is lewd; gross and disgusting.

You can't even go one day without getting angry anymo-

Your door opened just a bit that stopped your thought, the smallest of knocks sounding from the oak wood. "Dirk? Is it okay if I come in?" Jake asked in a timid voice. You must have been talking out loud to yourself, cause he looked like he was scared to deal with you at the moment.

"Yeah, that's fine." You take out the edge as much as you can, leaning back in your chair and running your hands through your hair.

He walks in and sits on your bed, looking down. "I'm sorry Dirk…for everything that seemed to happen over the years." He lets out a nervous chuckle. "I-I came in here to ask if you would…forgive an old brute like me? And…go out with me again?" He asked, tilting his head, his eyes closed, seeming to be scared of your answer as his face started heating up at his own question.

You smile softly. For once, something okay was happening, it almost made you want to cry…almost. You sigh and shake your head, acting like you disapprove of this. "No Jake…" The look on his face, like he was about to cry made you snap. "I'm sorry." His tear seemed to stop half way on his cheek at this, his mouth hanging open. "I'm sorry for everything." You get up and walk to him, wrapping your arms around him. "I love you."


End file.
